A World Not Fit To Live In
by snowblind12
Summary: The world Hermione feared has come to be. The order has fallen, Harry Potter is dead. The Dark Lord has gifted her to the Malfoy wizards as a spoil of war. Her nightmare has just begun. WARNING: dark, non-con HG/LM, HG/DM Story has been moved to SnowBlindLissaDream joint account
1. Chapter 1

May 23rd, 2018

Dear fans and followers,

We have decided to move this story in it's entirety to our joint account: SnowblindLissaDream. Because we do not wish to lose anyone in the transition, we will keep this faux document up until we update this story at least twice more. A chapter will be added here with instructions on how to find this stories new home when we upate.

Our joint account can be found at: www DOT fanfiction DOT net / u / 10283698

We have also moved "Master Mine: A Lesson in Submission". We will also be uploading the first couple chapters of a new story entitled "Runaway" hopefully within the next week or so. We thank you for your patience and understanding with this transition.

Lots of love,  
Snowblind12 and Lissa Dream


	2. Chapter 2

May 23rd, 2018

Dear fans and followers,

We have decided to move this story in it's entirety to our joint account: SnowblindLissaDream. Because we do not wish to lose anyone in the transition, we will keep this faux document up until we update this story at least twice more. A chapter will be added here with instructions on how to find this stories new home when we upate.

Our joint account can be found at: www DOT fanfiction DOT net / u / 10283698

We have also moved "Master Mine: A Lesson in Submission". We will also be uploading the first couple chapters of a new story entitled "Runaway" hopefully within the next week or so. We thank you for your patience and understanding with this transition.

Lots of love,  
Snowblind12 and Lissa Dream


	3. Chapter 3

May 23rd, 2018

Dear fans and followers,

We have decided to move this story in it's entirety to our joint account: SnowblindLissaDream. Because we do not wish to lose anyone in the transition, we will keep this faux document up until we update this story at least twice more. A chapter will be added here with instructions on how to find this stories new home when we upate.

Our joint account can be found at: www DOT fanfiction DOT net / u / 10283698

We have also moved "Master Mine: A Lesson in Submission". We will also be uploading the first couple chapters of a new story entitled "Runaway" hopefully within the next week or so. We thank you for your patience and understanding with this transition.

Lots of love,  
Snowblind12 and Lissa Dream


	4. Chapter 4

May 23rd, 2018

Dear fans and followers,

We have decided to move this story in it's entirety to our joint account: SnowblindLissaDream. Because we do not wish to lose anyone in the transition, we will keep this faux document up until we update this story at least twice more. A chapter will be added here with instructions on how to find this stories new home when we upate.

Our joint account can be found at: www DOT fanfiction DOT net / u / 10283698

We have also moved "Master Mine: A Lesson in Submission". We will also be uploading the first couple chapters of a new story entitled "Runaway" hopefully within the next week or so. We thank you for your patience and understanding with this transition.

Lots of love,  
Snowblind12 and Lissa Dream


	5. Chapter 5

May 23rd, 2018

Dear fans and followers,

We have decided to move this story in it's entirety to our joint account: SnowblindLissaDream. Because we do not wish to lose anyone in the transition, we will keep this faux document up until we update this story at least twice more. A chapter will be added here with instructions on how to find this stories new home when we upate.

Our joint account can be found at: www DOT fanfiction DOT net / u / 10283698

We have also moved "Master Mine: A Lesson in Submission". We will also be uploading the first couple chapters of a new story entitled "Runaway" hopefully within the next week or so. We thank you for your patience and understanding with this transition.

Lots of love,  
Snowblind12 and Lissa Dream


	6. Chapter 6

May 23rd, 2018

Dear fans and followers,

We have decided to move this story in it's entirety to our joint account: SnowblindLissaDream. Because we do not wish to lose anyone in the transition, we will keep this faux document up until we update this story at least twice more. A chapter will be added here with instructions on how to find this stories new home when we upate.

Our joint account can be found at: www DOT fanfiction DOT net / u / 10283698

We have also moved "Master Mine: A Lesson in Submission". We will also be uploading the first couple chapters of a new story entitled "Runaway" hopefully within the next week or so. We thank you for your patience and understanding with this transition.

Lots of love,  
Snowblind12 and Lissa Dream


	7. Chapter 7

May 23rd, 2018

Dear fans and followers,

We have decided to move this story in it's entirety to our joint account: SnowblindLissaDream. Because we do not wish to lose anyone in the transition, we will keep this faux document up until we update this story at least twice more. A chapter will be added here with instructions on how to find this stories new home when we upate.

Our joint account can be found at: www DOT fanfiction DOT net / u / 10283698

We have also moved "Master Mine: A Lesson in Submission". We will also be uploading the first couple chapters of a new story entitled "Runaway" hopefully within the next week or so. We thank you for your patience and understanding with this transition.

Lots of love,  
Snowblind12 and Lissa Dream


	8. Chapter 8

May 23rd, 2018

Dear fans and followers,

We have decided to move this story in it's entirety to our joint account: SnowblindLissaDream. Because we do not wish to lose anyone in the transition, we will keep this faux document up until we update this story at least twice more. A chapter will be added here with instructions on how to find this stories new home when we upate.

Our joint account can be found at: www DOT fanfiction DOT net / u / 10283698

We have also moved "Master Mine: A Lesson in Submission". We will also be uploading the first couple chapters of a new story entitled "Runaway" hopefully within the next week or so. We thank you for your patience and understanding with this transition.

Lots of love,  
Snowblind12 and Lissa Dream


	9. Chapter 9

May 23rd, 2018

Dear fans and followers,

We have decided to move this story in it's entirety to our joint account: SnowblindLissaDream. Because we do not wish to lose anyone in the transition, we will keep this faux document up until we update this story at least twice more. A chapter will be added here with instructions on how to find this stories new home when we upate.

Our joint account can be found at: www DOT fanfiction DOT net / u / 10283698

We have also moved "Master Mine: A Lesson in Submission". We will also be uploading the first couple chapters of a new story entitled "Runaway" hopefully within the next week or so. We thank you for your patience and understanding with this transition.

Lots of love,  
Snowblind12 and Lissa Dream


	10. Chapter 10

May 23rd, 2018

Dear fans and followers,

We have decided to move this story in it's entirety to our joint account: SnowblindLissaDream. Because we do not wish to lose anyone in the transition, we will keep this faux document up until we update this story at least twice more. A chapter will be added here with instructions on how to find this stories new home when we upate.

Our joint account can be found at: www DOT fanfiction DOT net / u / 10283698

We have also moved "Master Mine: A Lesson in Submission". We will also be uploading the first couple chapters of a new story entitled "Runaway" hopefully within the next week or so. We thank you for your patience and understanding with this transition.

Lots of love,  
Snowblind12 and Lissa Dream


	11. Chapter 11

May 23rd, 2018

Dear fans and followers,

We have decided to move this story in it's entirety to our joint account: SnowblindLissaDream. Because we do not wish to lose anyone in the transition, we will keep this faux document up until we update this story at least twice more. A chapter will be added here with instructions on how to find this stories new home when we upate.

Our joint account can be found at: www DOT fanfiction DOT net / u / 10283698

We have also moved "Master Mine: A Lesson in Submission". We will also be uploading the first couple chapters of a new story entitled "Runaway" hopefully within the next week or so. We thank you for your patience and understanding with this transition.

Lots of love,  
Snowblind12 and Lissa Dream


	12. Chapter 12

May 23rd, 2018

Dear fans and followers,

We have decided to move this story in it's entirety to our joint account: SnowblindLissaDream. Because we do not wish to lose anyone in the transition, we will keep this faux document up until we update this story at least twice more. A chapter will be added here with instructions on how to find this stories new home when we upate.

Our joint account can be found at: www DOT fanfiction DOT net / u / 10283698

We have also moved "Master Mine: A Lesson in Submission". We will also be uploading the first couple chapters of a new story entitled "Runaway" hopefully within the next week or so. We thank you for your patience and understanding with this transition.

Lots of love,  
Snowblind12 and Lissa Dream


	13. Chapter 13

May 23rd, 2018

Dear fans and followers,

We have decided to move this story in it's entirety to our joint account: SnowblindLissaDream. Because we do not wish to lose anyone in the transition, we will keep this faux document up until we update this story at least twice more. A chapter will be added here with instructions on how to find this stories new home when we upate.

Our joint account can be found at: www DOT fanfiction DOT net / u / 10283698

We have also moved "Master Mine: A Lesson in Submission". We will also be uploading the first couple chapters of a new story entitled "Runaway" hopefully within the next week or so. We thank you for your patience and understanding with this transition.

Lots of love,  
Snowblind12 and Lissa Dream


	14. Chapter 14

May 23rd, 2018

Dear fans and followers,

We have decided to move this story in it's entirety to our joint account: SnowblindLissaDream. Because we do not wish to lose anyone in the transition, we will keep this faux document up until we update this story at least twice more. A chapter will be added here with instructions on how to find this stories new home when we upate.

Our joint account can be found at: www DOT fanfiction DOT net / u / 10283698

We have also moved "Master Mine: A Lesson in Submission". We will also be uploading the first couple chapters of a new story entitled "Runaway" hopefully within the next week or so. We thank you for your patience and understanding with this transition.

Lots of love,  
Snowblind12 and Lissa Dream


	15. Chapter 15

New chapter posted on 11/10/18!

This story has been moved to the joint account of Snowblind12 and LissaDream. (SnowblindLissadream)

Our joint account can be found at: www DOT fanfiction DOT net / u / 10283698

We hope to see you over there!


	16. Chapter 16

New chapter posted on 11/21/18!

This story has been moved to the joint account of Snowblind12 and LissaDream. (SnowblindLissadream)

Our joint account can be found at: www DOT fanfiction DOT net / u / 10283698

We hope to see you over there!


	17. Notice

Just an update for those of you who have not been following this story from its new home on SnowblindLissaDream's page:

The story is now complete and the Epilogue has been posted. I can't believe it's finished! Yay!

Thanks for following and favoriting!

hugs,

Snow


End file.
